Girl's Frontline- The Legionnaires of ARTEMIS
by HighlandHero
Summary: (Main Story) -A group known as The Legion, employed by ARTEMIS as a Special Operations unit. They handle the most challenging of tasks. Legionnaires can be found on almost all battlefields around the world, fighting the Sangvis to protect Humanity in her Darkest Hour.
1. Chapter 1 - A New Place to call home

**November 5, [REDACTED] - 07:00**

 **One year later...**

* * *

Their new base almost looked like a joke from first glance. Seagulls…everywhere. Bird crap and rust covered almost every inch of the two platforms they were bargained. Hiding the stench of the birds was the salty ocean breeze. Nonetheless, it was so much cooler than what she was expecting.

The platforms were constructed as a hex-type, which gives a lot more surface area than any other types of platforms. Hexagonal structures are some of the strongest out there and would sustain almost any damage attempted. A fascinating place to say the least. Nonetheless, there was a lot of cleaning to do on the three primary structures that awaited their assistance.

"So, what do you think?" Draco patted Kate on the shoulder, whom was admiring the filthy surroundings.

"Besides for the ocean part of it…I think it's a piece of shite…quite literally."

"Well, we can fix that before Scotty wants to make his way over from ARTEMIS Headquarters. There are plenty of cleaning supplies in that command tower." He pointed to the tall tower in the middle of the platform. "Did you happen to find out where the sleeping quarters were?"

"They're below deck." Kate turned to him. "Looks like we're going to have to invest in some new furniture for us. But as of now, we have cots we can set up."

"I'd say if we get our new home all cleaned up in three days, then we've earned more than just beds!" Draco tapped her butt with the palm of his left hand before walking to the command tower. Kate narrowed her eyes as he got farther away. She couldn't help but smile to herself not long after and follow him into the tower. He might be a idiot and a flirt, but he wasn't the type to try to steal her from Percy.

"So, what are we gonna do? The pilots worked over-night taking supplies to a fro. We should prolly give them a break." Kate spoke as she caught up with Draco, whom was looking around for a supply room. The tower was a pretty large area, it reminded her of a hospital with how clean it was on the inside. It was a shame most of the upkeep is going to go to the exterior.

"That sounds like a good idea. I guess we'll round up the other guys and have them start working on the exterior."

"Gotta get down and dirty before everything else." Draco stopped in his tracks and turned around, facing her with a sly smile on his face.

"My word... Kate…are you coming onto me?"

"What?" Kate raised an eyebrow, backtracking on her words. "Ohhhhh, no I didn't mean it that way. Pervert." She poked his chest with her index finger, clicking her tongue against her cheek on impact.

"I'll go down below and round up the guys, you just get all those cleaning supplies ready, yeah?" Kate quickly saluted and jogged off toward the entrance of the building. Draco stood there confused for a moment, before he remembered something...

"Oh yeah... I'm second in command..."

Hours later, everyone was still hard at work scrubbing and scraping off any type of unappealing gunk that seemed to be branded onto the platforms. It took a lot of elbow grease, but everyone was able to clean it spit-spot in only a few days! Draco had found some suitable quarters for him, Kate and Scotty. They were located with the other Legionnaires, but on the top floor in one medium-sized building that was planted on the platform directly north from the Command Base. From the size of the buildings, it looks like everyone would be able to get a room fit for two! They could harbor nearly three-hundred soldiers in these buildings if need-be!

Whoever owned this place before had a ton of money put into it, the structure was incredible! Not only that, but they installed some kind of ocean thermal energy conversion system…so all their electricity was converted in from the ocean from some type of turbines! Amazing! There was so much storage space and even places for expansion if they were looking to develop any more platforms in the future. It was an excellent deal so far! It made Kate wonder how exactly it was possible to get a hold of such prime real estate.

* * *

 **November 8, [REDACTED] - 19:00**

The Base had finally received an order of mattresses and metal bed frames by supply-drop for any room that needed them. Finally, the crew can sleep comfortably for a change! Besides the extra various supplies, the base had come together quite nicely. It was clean, smelling loads better and a lovely place to call home. Everyone had gathered into the mess hall to celebrate with some food and beer to bring the cleaning spree to a close!

Kate stood in front of everyone with a beer in her right hand, holding it up in a toast fashion. "Everyone, I want to thank you for all you hard work these past few days! We're only getting started, but I'm glad we can call this our home. Here's to the future!"

"To the future!" All thirty Legionnaires shouted, bringing up their glass bottles.

"Speaking of future!" Draco stood up from his seat amongst the crowd. "Scotty gave me the ok to create different branches within our unit. Starting tomorrow morning, we're going to assign every one of you to a group based on the attributes you're most efficient in. Scotty is going to be recruiting as many men as he sees fit, so there will not be a shortage of new faces around here. Be model soldiers and show them how it's done, alright?"

"Yessir!" They raised their beer bottles another time at Draco's words. As the celebration continued, Kate had decided to stop drinking and retire outside to meet with the fresh evening air. She made her way to the edge of the platform and sat on the ledge, dangling her feet off the side. Leaning back on her hands, she stared out into the dark depths that were being lit by the plethora of stars that littered the sky. The lights expanded as far as she could see and no doubt continued beyond the horizon. It's strange how something so vast and beautiful as the ocean could potentially be so terrifying and destructive.

They've really come far. The Legion was now getting bigger and more confident by the day. Everything that Scotty had envisioned was becoming a reality. Kate felt proud to be a part of every minute of it. It still comes to her mind what she would be doing if Scotty had not found her back in Afghanistan. Would she still be out there being a flight medic? No doubt!

She wouldn't have met Draco, Naka, or any of the other guys and gals either if it wasn't for his arrival. It suree is a small world. She smiled at the recollection. Draco had crossed her mind. He had seemed happier these past few days, especially with him convincing Scotty to let Delacroix join the unit. The Captain was one hell of a guy...

"Something on your mind?" A familiar voice called out from behind her.

"Heh, think of the devil and he shows up, huh?" Lydia joked as she kept her eyes on the horizon. From her peripherals, Scotty had taken a seat next to her in a familiar fashion to her current position.

"Glad to know you're thinkin' of me." He nudged her. "Anyway, how do you like it?"

"What, the base? I think it's a great start and there's a lot of room for recruiting and improvement."

"I agree...it's our own little slice of heaven"

Kate nodded. The silence that was to follow wasn't awkward…it was calming. The sea breeze gently touching their bodies, no cares or worry. This was it, this is where everything would begin. Maybe it was the captain at her side that made her feel at ease, if that was the case…she wish he would never leave. Her right hand moved on its own, finding its way on top of Scotty's. She could feel his hand tense up the moment she touched him, but soon relaxed. He removed his left hand out from underneath her's and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, bringing her to rest against the side of his body. She comfortably leaned her right cheek on the ball of his shoulder as they stared out into the distance. His left thumb was rubbing against her arm. She felt like her heart was going to melt. Her stomach started to coil the more she sat with him in silence.

"It's getting late, yeah?" Kate finally spoke. "You wanna be a gentleman and walk me to my room?"

"Didn't I already tell you that 'gentle' was my middle name?" Scotty smiled, slowly dragging his hand down her arm before returning it to his side. Scotty was the first to stand up and help her afterwards. He placed his hand on the small of her back and led her to their quarters on the platform directly north of the command center. Once in the hall, they stopped outside of her room, which was only two doors down from Scotty's. "You know, I'm right there if you want to stop by." He nodded his head toward his room.

"Oh, I know. And I'm right here if you need me." Kate smiled. "Thanks, Percy." She opened the metal door, then was abruptly stopped when he snatched her hand.

"Kate…uhh…" He nearly tripped over his words. "Can I…May I come in?" Kate smiled to herself, feeling her heart flutter with excitement.

"I though you'd never ask."

* * *

 **November 9, [REDACTED] - 06:00**

Kate opened her eyes every morning like clockwork. Although, there was something different this time. The warm body of Percival Cameron decided to stay the night for the first time since the start of their bedroom escapades. Kate smiled as her eyes roamed his sleeping face. He was so handsome, what had overcome him to actually stay the entire night? The butterflies hatched in Kate's stomach and started to float around the more she stared at him trying to conspire his motive. Ive gotta move. She resisted all urges to touch him and decided to roll out of bed to prevent herself from doing so.

In her new room, there was a small full-service bathroom that came equipped with a stand-in shower. She waltzed into the bathroom, slowly shutting the door behind her making sure not to not wake up Percy. Her eyes then turned to greet herself in the mirror. Her Ginger hair was messy and unbrushed. She had darker circles around her eyes than normal, her skin was paler…something about her didn't feel right…then again she did just wake up. Kate faced the shower and turned it on, letting the water heat up before stepping in. She let the warm water travel down her body. She ran her fingers through her hair and sighed before she heard the door swing open, as if someone was trying to stealthily maneuver in...

Kate brought her right hand to the edge of the curtain and drew it back just enough to see Percy attempting to sneak up on her. "Got you, Captain. You know you can't sneak up on me."

"I've done it before." He grinned. "Mind if I join you?"

"Join me?" Kate blushed.

"What're you blushing for?"

"The water's just too warm, ok?!" Kate shut the curtain to shield herself until Percy broke the barrier and just stepped right in.

"Oh please, the water isn't too warm." Percy smiled. She looked away from him in embarrassment. His right hand found its way to the crevice of her neck, gently gliding its way over her scarring.

"Uhhh, thank you, Percy." Lydia finally sounded out the words she kept in.

"For what?" He asked dumbfounded, keeping his hand on her shoulder.

"You know…you spent the night. It was nice waking up to see you for once. Your normally always on a mission or doing Commander duties..."

"Now that I can thank you for..." Percy grinned, guiding his hand to the back of her neck. He pulled her out of the trickling water and kissed her on the lips.

Within no time, it was the hour to suit up and round up what troops they had for assignments. Kate and Scotty made it out of their own quarters and met up with the men not long after. They were all standing at attention in an organized fashion, each on eager as to what position they will be holding in their new home. "Good morning, men." Scotty greeted.

"Commander! Good morning, Sir!"

"Your all so serious so early, haha! Can't help that." Scotty shrugged. Out from his breast pocket, he pulled out a folded document and proceeded to fumble with it until the font written on it was readable. Kate kept her eyes on the men as they waited in anticipation. "As you know…" Scotty cleared his throat. "I will be staying the Commander and Kate the Sub-Commander and Draco is the Executive officer."

"Sir!"

"Without further ado, here are the squad leaders. Congratulations on your promotion. Rosal, Head of the medical team. Klaus, Head of Research and Development. Dragon, Head of combat team. We have someone in mind for intelligence work for mission support and staff in the mess hall as well, but we just don't have the man-power just yet to form that group. Here are the rest of your assignments…"

* * *

 **November 10, [REDACTED] - 11:30**

Scotty had received some intel that a Spec ops group was being held captive at a boat house on Guadalcanal…not too far from the base's location. He left the base with a small team, himself leading the mission. It wasn't long until he radioed in. "Base, do you read me?"

"Yes Captain, go ahead?" Answered Delacroix, she was now our new comms officer, since she had helped out Scotty and Draco during the supercarrier mission.

"What was this you just sent me? Is this a Fulton system?"

"Ah, glad you got it! I'm glad their air-drop worked! Use the Fulton Recovery System to send us any troops you see fit. In the long run, it will really help us expand. Make sure not to bring back too many troops, we don't want to get over-crowded." Draco added.

"Got it." Scotty mumbled.

"Fulton? Nice thinking, Draco..."

It wasn't until a little past 13:00 when Draco's radio buzzed. "Legion HQ here." Draco responded. "Acknowledged."

Draco made eye contact with Kate, motioning for her to approach him. Kate stood up from her chair and walked to him while he spoke though his radio again. "The mountains? You think that's where they're taking the captives?" There was a short pause before the conversation was ended. "Kate, we're going to take a trip to the helipad. Scotty is sending us someone for medical treatment."

"Got it." Kate nodded. "The both of you wait here. No doubt one of us will be back." She spoke to two Legionnaires.

"Yes ma'am!" They saluted.

Once out of the room, Kate and Draco made their way outside. "You know who he's sending us?"

"He didn't say. Must be someone important." Kaz shrugged.

"I'll give Rosal a call." Kate dialed into the Medical team frequency. "Rosal, do you read me?"

"Loud and clear, ma'am." He responded, as if he was waiting for her to call his whole life.

"I need you to come to the command platform right away. You're about to have a delivery."

"On my way. I'll bring two others with me. Do you require a stretcher?"

"That may be necessary, bring one just in case."

"Yes ma'am. Over and out."

Kate turned off her radio and kept her eyes on the horizon.

"Hey Draco, how long does the Fulton recovery take?"

"Well it depends. I would say about an hour or so. The Ballon has to inflate, lifting the subject. Then the AC-130 snags the Fulton Ballon, hauling the subject on board and lands at a nearby friendly Airfield. Then a chopper should ferry in the subject soon."

He was right. About forty-five minutes passed before the Iroquois chopper that was gifted to The Legion by ARTEMIS. Rosal and a team of two medics jogged to the chopper with the rolling metallic stretcher. Kate watched Rosal crawl into the chopper and drape a woman over his shoulders. She looked like she was in pretty bad shape. Rosal jumped out once he had a strong grip and had help from the other two men to place her on the comfort of the stretcher.

"Scotty, this is Kate. We got her safe and sound. Rosal is taking her to the med bay to fix her up."

"10/4." Scotty replied though her ear-piece.

"Wow." Kate heard Draco breathlessly sigh as she was wheeled by them. It sounded like he was in a trance! Lydia didn't get a good look at her up close, but she could tell from the distance that she was a very attractive woman.

"What? See something you like?" Kate raised an eyebrow and nudged him in the arm.

"W-wait! It wasn't like that!" Draco caught himself.

Kate followed Rosal and the other two guys to the medical facility where they would work on the mysterious woman. I wonder who she is. Kate thought as she sat outside of one of the operation rooms. It wasn't until 15:00 until Rosal was done doing what he could to keep her stable. He waltzed out of the room, rubbing his palms together as if he had just washed his hands.

"She's stable. She was in pretty bad condition when she arrived. I have no idea how she survived. It looks like she has been through a terrible battle." Rosal explained.

"Wow, she lucked out." Kate nodded her head.

"She's resting now. It might take a few days for her to recover. She's still knocked out from all the sedatives."

"Hell, I would be too." Kate smiled.  
"Good job Rosal, I'm glad we can count on you."

"Any time, Sub-C." He happily answered.

"I'll wait in the room until she wakes up. I know what it's like to wake in an unknown place, it's not the best experience in the world if you don't see a friendly face."

"Got it. I'll be in every now and then to check her vitals. Call me if you need anything."

"Gotcha Doc." Kate patted him on the shoulder before she waltzed into the room. She was sleeping peacefully; laying in bed with her leg elevated into the air by a small hammock. Her clothes were folded neatly on a small table by the door, they resembled a American Revolutionary uniform. She was dressed in an operation robe and covered by a thick blanket for comfort. Draco was right when he audibly complimented her beauty. She had an oval face with the perfect bone proportion for her face-type. Her brown, voluminous hair fell past her shoulders. Even with her eyes closed, Kate could only imagine how beautiful they would be when they opened...

The problem was though, Kate could swear the knew this woman. She couldn't place from where though...

* * *

Author's Note-

Scotty and Percy are the same person, Draco's real name is Jimmy Wilkins. The prolouge helps clear this codename debacle up. Kate being the Sub-Commander does not mean she is second in command, she is the one who runs the base if Scotty and Draco are out on a mission.

The inspiration for the base is somewhat obvious, Mother Base from Metal Gear Solid Peace Walker. The legion base is located in a different location however, it is located in the Pacific.

Uh oh! A new TDoll arrives?! Does Draco finally get his own?


	2. Chapter 2 - Armored Convoy Ambush

**The Next day...**

* * *

The moment Kate's eyes shot open, her eyes focused on the time. 02:00. She turned in her bed to get comfortable. She laid against the pillow for what seemed like hours before she couldn't stand it anymore. "I've gotta go somewhere", she thought out loud.

Kate crawled slowly out of her bed. She dressed herself in her casual combat attire of a olive drab tank top and BDU trousers. She laced up her boots and grabbed her blue beret. She stepped out of the room and descended down the stairs until she was finally outside. The cool night-time air instantly gave her goosebumps. The deck was lit up by a few lights, but the moon trumped out all of them. Coffee was the first thing that flooded her mind once she inhaled the scent of the salty breeze. _Coffee sounds damn good right now_.

Kate took a few steps out on deck until she caught a patrol in her peripherals. Still slightly sluggish, she made her way over to the three men that conjured together. "Good morning."

"Oh! Sub-C!" They were all startled. "It's 03:00 what are you doing up so early?!"

"Couldn't sleep." She responded, shrugging her shoulders. "I'm going to run to the mess hall and make some coffee. Any of you want some?"

"Nah I'll pass, thanks though."

"I'm good."

"Are you guys crazy?" The man who initially spoke with her questioned the sanity of the other two. His code-name was etched as Dolph. "Sub-C used to be a barista before the war. It would be an insult to turn down her coffee!"

"Whoa, are you serious?! Really Sub-C?"

"Yes, back in England. I even had my own little shop." She said, giving them a smile.

"Really?! We're sorry ma'am. We'll take a cup of coffee!"

"Whatever you say." Kate shrugged, just letting them think for themselves. "Be right back." She walked off toward the mess hall. After retrieving four cups of coffee, she returned to the deck with all four cups on a plastic tray. "Here you go."

"Thank you ma'am!" Dolph said happily, grabbing one of the four identical coffees.

"Ahh, it tastes so good!" Another Legionnaire said as he took a sip.

"Yeah! Who knew military coffee could be so good?!" The third Legionnaire reinforced his friend's claim.

"Don't mention it." Kate smiled as the three men took their drinks. She placed the tray comfortably under her right armpit as she walked away from the group with her hot coffee in hand. She waltzed over to the edge of the platform that was closest to the housing and sat. She placed her coffee down next to her and let her legs hang off the edge. _If someone wanted to get rid of me, now would be the perfect time_. She laughed at her thoughts and picked up her coffee.

"Sub-C?" A familiar voice called out from behind her. "It's odd to see you up this early." It was Rosal.

"Rosal." Kate greeted. "Mornin'. You're not here to get rid of me, are you?" She joked.

"Not this time, although this would be the perfect opportunity. Mind if I join you?"

"No, go right ahead." Kate nodded her head to the spot next to her as she returned her gaze to the dark ocean.

"Getting enough sleep?" Rosal asked out of nowhere.

"Are you turning this into an appointment? I'm going to have to raid the Captain's stash for that..."

"Good one! Haha! No, I just noticed the dark circles under your eyes and the paleness of your skin. That's all." He smiled at her joke.

"Good observation, that's why you're the head of medical." Kate took another sip of coffee. "How's that…umm…let's say, patient? How's she doing?" She asked.

"She's healing fairly well, but it's a fight to get her to stay in her damn bed, now that she is awake. Although, I have to say, I admire her willingness to move forward and get back in the fight."

"She seems very active." Lydia agreed. "I wonder what she can bring to the team once she's all better."

"Same. Her presence could peak up the morale of some of our men. No offense, but we like to see women around base."

"No, no, I get it." Lydia took a sip of her coffee. "You know Rosal…Going back to the sleep thing..."

"Hm?"

Lydia took in a deep breath and continued to stare into the ocean. "I had one hell of a nightmare. It was the Battle at Camp Bastion, only we lost the battle in my dream."

"PTSD can show its face in many forms." Rosal nodded at Kate's willingness to share. "You're not stuck in that camp and whoever was out to get you in that dream isn't out to get you now."

Kate sighed. "Yeah, your right. We have a lot at stake. It might just be from stress."

"No doubt. You should go back and get some rest." Rosal sounded sincere.

"Not with coffee in my system." Lydia chuckled to herself, moving her grip in a circle so she could swirl the coffee contained in the cup.

"Alright. I've got to get back. I started early today because I knew Miss Wounded was going to be a handful." Rosal stood up from his seated position. "Good luck."

* * *

After wishing her well, he walked off to the medical platform. Kate only sighed and looked back at the never-ending ocean. After eventually finishing her coffee, she found herself in the kill room the R&D team had finished the night before. It was built with a tactical simulator as well as a firing range; the perfect training area. With a 1911A1 in hand, she fired away at the dull target stationed before her.

Lethal shot after lethal shot, the bullet holes all started to blend together. Something felt amiss. Was it because of the nightmare? Or was something else on her mind? As she wasted the bullets there was a ringing that penetrated her eardrums. Someone was giving her a call on her radio. Kate placed the pistol down and received the transmission. "This is Iris, over."

"Iris, good." It was Scotty…it was nearly 06:00 and he didn't sound tired at all. "Listen, I'm going to be sending the team another member. He has vital information about the enemies we're dealing with. Once he arrives, be sure to give him a warm welcome."

"Got it."

"And one more thing. I got wind that there was an armored vehicle unit headed to increase security over to the mountain complex I'm en route to. I need you to gather some men and head out there before they arrive."

"Got any intel where they're at?"

"They're about ten miles west of the captives location. That's all I've got."

"I'll ask the Intel team about the area when I get the chance. You can count on me, Captain. Over and out."

"Over and out."

He was so simple to talk to. Nothing shook Scotty, nothing at all. With the threat of a new World War on their shoulders, it seemed he would be a little shaken by something…that just wasn't his character. Kate stretched her arms and walked up the flight of stairs that led out of the kill room and onto the deck of the base. She assembled four men and briefed them of their future task. "The Cap'n needs us. Make sure we pack the helo with everything we need." Kate ordered out. "We cannot fail this mission."

"Yes ma'am!"

"Oh Shite, hold on!" Kate had forgotten that she wasn't wearing her webbing. She nearly bolted back to her living quarters. Once inside, she changed into a dark green garb with a brown harness. To her surprise, the door slid open after strapping on her harness.

"Hey." Draco said. Who else would be brave enough to walk into her room? Kate sighed once he stepped in the door and took her by her shoulders. He turned her around to face him. "I couldn't just let you leave with a sour attitude like that." She wanted to say something, she just didn't know what. He removed one of his hands from her and moved his sunglasses to the top of his head. "Why don't you tell me what's going on in that pretty little head of yours, huh?"

Kate huffed like a child, that made him chuckle. "Draco, I gotta go, this mission is important."

"It can wait for two minutes." He pressed.

"Fine." Kate sighed. "I had a nightmare. First one in a while. It wasn't a flashback…it was different."

"How?"

"It was Camp Bastion." Lydia frowned. "You were in it, and your decapitated head was thrown in my face by a Goliath. That doll that Percy killed…she pinned me down. I couldn't move. It was…"

"Hey, I'm here." Draco pulled her into an embrace she didn't know she needed. "I'm not dead, the Sangvis aren't here and they're no threat. They're long gone, alright?"

Kate exhaled shakily. "I can't believe this...I must look like a fool..."

"Look at me..." Draco pulled himself back and slipped his right hand under her chin. "Kate, nothing like that is gonna happen to me. You hear me? I've got both my legs, both my arms, and hopefully there's a perfectly healthy Scotty you could come back to. I'm not going anywhere…and neither is he..."

"Good." Kate sighed in relief. Draco let go of her chin and stooped down to her height, catching her body in a hug. She instantly gave in, shutting her eyes and hugging him back. Draco parted from the hug with a small smile running across his face. "Now I'll let you go. Keep your comms on. Try to remember one thing..."

"What?" Kate asked, confused.

"We are all in this together..."

"Yes sir." Kate nodded. Draco stood back from the doorway allowing her to walk out on her own. He didn't follow her to her surprise. She found her way to the heli pad, the Iroquois waiting patiently for her arrival. The four other men were sitting inside as well. "Sorry about that guys. I'm here!"

"Welcome aboard ma'am!" Sheppard called out from the pilot seat. "Strap on in and we'll head on out."

"You got it!" Kate sat down and buckled herself in.

"This is Conan, departing Legion HQ."

Kate sat back in her chair and sighed, looking at the other men who appeared equally as bored. "It'll be a few hours before we arrive, make yourselves comfortable. We're gonna fly in soft." Sheppard said from the cockpit.

Kate held a thumbs up and rested the back of her head against the metal behind her. No telling what armored unit was making their way across the island...it was only a matter of time.

* * *

They had been walking for hours, taking some breaks to drink out of their canteens or snack on some Rations. It sure was a lively group; they didn't get tired easily.

It was a few more hours of walking until a new Legionnaire named Caracal jogged up beside Kate. "I don't get it."

"Don't get what?" She asked.

"How could someone like you end up in a place like this?"

"Someone like me? You're pushing your boundaries Caracal." Kate plainly stated.

"I mean, you're so beautiful. You're so fragile…you don't belong in a world like this."

"You don't know a thing about me. I've killed more people than you have looked at..." Kate kept walking, keeping her answers straight.

"I can know a few things."

"I can let you know that you're going to blow our cover. Return to your position, Caracal. Now." She sounded irritated, which sent him backing up right away. Jesus Christ. Her eyes nearly rolled far back enough to see her own insides. The next few miles were boring as hell and grew colder the more time passed.

Through the dense leaves, Kate could see the sun was setting beyond the horizon. A pinkish hue covered what little sky she could see. The ground below her suddenly started to gently quake beneath her. _Vehicles were approaching…a trail must be nearby_. Kate held up her right hand and signaled the men to form around her. "Do you feel that? We're getting close."

"Right on time." Caracal said.

"Exactly. We'll have the cover of night to take them by surprise." Kate nodded. "Killifish, Eagle…you guys have the charges?"

"Yes ma'am." They nodded.

"Alright. The route their taking has to be nearby, by the vibrations, I'm guessing to our west. Let's stay on their trail. _They have to be stopping to camp soon_. You know what to do when we get there. Let's move out."

They remained on the trail of the patrol unit for a few more miles. Just to Kate's liking, they stopped to make camp. Taking cover in the dense forest that surrounded the trail, Kate and her team filed themselves behind cover until the targets were settled in.

 _Armored vehicle transport was right,_ she thought _._ Two cargo trucks and two tanks in the front and rear. Whatever they were transporting has to be important. No doubt they were weapons. About half an hour passed before the group was quiet from chatter. The lights were still blaring from the tanks and trucks…probably on the look out for intruders. Kate turned her body to face Killifish and Caracal to her right. She motioned for them to take the tank in the front. She ordered Eagle and another Legionnaire named Catfish to take on the tank covering the rear. It was Kate's job to disarm the trucks and soldiers in the middle. "Let's move." Kate motioned her hand for the mission to commence.

Staying low, Kate surfaced from the cover of the trees and rolled between the two cargo trucks before the tank's turrent behind the trucks could turn and spot her. She moved into a prone position and crawled her way under the cargo truck that was second-to-last in line. She positioned herself under the truck, looking for the fuel-line. _Ahhh shit, I don't know cars_. She took her radio our of one of her pockets and dialed to Klaus's frequency. "Klaus?" She whispered, placing the radio back in her pocket. "Klaus you there?"

"Kate? Is that you? Why are you so quiet." Klaus voice finally answered.

"Not now. What does the fuel line in a cargo truck look like?"

"Usually they're the clearest-looking ones." Klaus answered.

Kate looked around, finding a tube that matched the description. She took out her utility knife and grabbed a hold of the plastic-like tube. She cut it and let the gasoline waterfall to the dirt below. In the background of her ear piece, she couldn't help but hear the voice of a woman! It wasn't Paz or Amanda…not the right accent. She almost sounded French. "Klaus, who is that?"

"Oh!" He sounded nervous, like he had been caught doing something. "You just heard our newest recruit, Cécile. She was part of the Spec Ops team that was held captive. It's good Scotty found her in time, she had just managed to escape the facility."

"Was? Anyway, I'll make sure to introduce myself when I get back." Kate whispered as she started to crawl toward the second truck.

"That's IF you get back!" A foreign voice yelled out. Someone latched onto her ankle and started to drag her out from under the vehicle.

"Shite!" Kate cursed.

"Kate! Kate?! What's wrong?!" Klaus's echoed through her ears. She could hear the shuffling of more footsteps surrounding the vehicle. She kicked her other leg into the hand of the woman that had apprehended her. The foe abruptly dropped her leg, allowing her to roll back to the middle of the truck. She unsheathed her knife then her right hand went to her pistol…but she stopped before she could wrap her fingers around the hilt. If she were to fire her gun now, she'd be done fore.

"Perfect fucking timing." She cursed to herself.

"Kate, what's happening?!" She ignored Klaus in her ear. Then, there was an explosion. It wasn't one of the tanks firing, Killifish must've detonated the charges on the tank in the front of the convoy to cause a distraction. Kate flinched and swiftly crawled out the front-end of the truck, away from the tank that was still active. She quickly maneuvered under the second truck, it seemed like the enemies had stopped paying attention to her. She rolled onto her back when under the new truck, she could feel the heat of the explosion radiating from the tank ahead of her. She took out her knife one more time and cut the line that fed gasoline into the truck.

Keeping her knife in her right hand, Kate checked her surroundings. "Come out! I know you're here somewhere!" A man shouted. "We have your friends, come out or else!"

Fuck. Kate thought to herself. I refuse to let my men be hostages. She holstered her knife and gripped her pistol. To her left, there were no soldiers stationed. She crawled out from underneath the vehicle and vaulted into cover behind the closest tree. She distanced herself enough to still hear what was going on. "Kate, tal-" She couldn't listen to Klaus at this moment, she pulled out her ear plug and stuffed it into one of her pockets.

Kate took out her knife again with her left hand and raised the blade into view. She tilted it to examine the surrounding area behind her. In the reflection, she saw Eagle and Catfish on their knees with four armed hostiles behind them. If only I could cause a distraction so they can use Hand to Hand. Kate bit her lip and closed her eyes. She peered over her left shoulder to determine how far away they were. A Good five meters away from her. She reholstered her knife and sighed.

Kate began to pat down her tactical harness pockets, remembering the items that she brought. She felt a M67 frag grenade in her right hip pocket. She dug into the small pack and held the explosive in her hand. If they planted the charges, this could take out the tank and give them a window to escape…but if they didn't she would risk killing them…and herself in the process. Kate frowned. She fondled the grenade in her hand, feeling its rough surface.

Kate took in a deep breath and brought her right hand to her left, pulling the pin out from the grenade. She removed herself from cover, exposing herself to the enemy. "Hostile spotted!" One of them shouted, the rest readying their guns. Shots began to fire and whistle all around her. Kate tossed the grenade under the tank, the area of effect should trigger the charges if they were placed. Her eyes instantly focused on Eagle and Catfish who had stood up and began to throw down with the four hostiles that stood behind them using CQC now that they were distracted. "Get outta there!" Kate shouted to her comrades over the gunfire. The grenade was going to blow any second!

Unfortunately, the tank turrent had swirled around and aimed its cannon right at Kate. She was staring into the black barrel of the rolling death-machine. "Ahh fuck." Kate vaulted herself out of its line of sight just before it fired a blast in her direction. The loud explosion was heard next, the exact same moment that the cannon shell hit the ground. The tank went up in flames! They had done it! Dirt fell from the sky at the impact from the blast.

"Sub-C! Sub-C! Are you ok?!" Catfish called out.

"Y-yeah!" She shakily shouted from the adrenaline coursing in her body. She stood up from her prone position and dusted off her uniform. "I'm over here!" There was a small crater about five feet from her, she definitely woulda been done for had she not vaulted away from the tank.

"Everyone's down! No hostiles!" Kate heard Eagle announce. Kate revealed herself and couldn't help but laugh at the sight of her four buddies across the road.

"You lucky bastards." She shook her head, wearing a big smile. She waltzed up to the men sprawled out on the dirt road. They looked dead tired from the brawl with the Sangvis grunts. Despite their exhaustion, they jumped to their feet the moment they saw their leader.

"I'm so happy you set those charges. Mission accomplished." Kate said, taking off her balaclava and dusting off her beret.

"We fucking did it." Catfish sighed with relief.

"Someone call Conan." Kate opened the pocket she stuffed her ear-piece in and lodged it back into her ear. "Draco, can you read me?"

"Kate?!" He sounded like a mess. "All I could hear was gunfire and explosions! Klaus was hysterical! He came bursting in the command tower, screaming about how the mission went south! What the bloody hell happened?!"

"Long story, but mission complete. We hit a snag, but no one was injured." She nodded at her team.

"Glad to hear you're alright. There's something I have to tell you. You need to come back to base right away."

"What is it?" Kate pressed on.

"I'll tell you when you get back." He said nonchalantly. "Oh, and Scotty is back by the way. Klaus told you about Cécile before he lost contact, right? Well he came back with her. He's going to be using the next few days to rest up before continuing onward. He rescued another Spec Ops soldier that says We still has some time before the other captives moved to a new location."

"Sounds good." Kate smiled to herself.

"Holy shit." Caracal gasped. "Sub-C, come look at this." Kate turned her body to see the men standing outside of one of the cargo trucks, looking inside the covered trunk.

"What is it?" Kate asked, moving closer to the men. She squeezed in-between the men and peered inside the vehicle. A mountain of packed guns, grenades, and other weapons were piled neatly in boxes. "You've got to be shitting me."

"Looks like we hit the jackpot." Killifish chuckled. "Let's load all this out." He and the other men worked to load all of the cargo out of the trucks and onto the dirt road. Kate helped for the few crates, then decided to stand guard over her team.

Kate radioed to Sheppard to check on his position when they were done. "Hey Conan, you have any room for a few crates?"

"Ehhhh, depends on the size of them ma'am." He responded.

"Good answer. I'm gonna call for another chopper."

"I radio one in for you. Same LZ?"

"You got it." Kate confirmed. "Alright team. I need one volunteer to stay here until the next chopper. We're taking these supplies back to Legion HQ."

"I'll do it." Eagle stepped forward.

"Alright Eagle. Keep your comms on and stay in contact." He nodded. It wasn't too long after that when Conan touched down. They piled what supplies they could into the chopper before hopping in themselves and strapping in. "That was a close call, you guys." Killifish sighed.

"It sure was. Thank you for your swift actions, Sub-C." Caracal nodded towards Kate.

"I'm not going to lie, saying I was acting on a whim. I'm just happy you planted those charges. Just one grenade wouldn't have destroyed that tank." She replied, telling the truth.

"You almost took a cannon to the face for us. That makes you alright in my book." Eagle's voice chimed in, he had been listening on the radio.

"Heh, yeah." She frowned. "I hope you learn from this experience how south a mission can go so fast. Espionage is important to get in and out of mission without being detected and without the enemy knowing we're coming."

"Yes ma'am." They all replied, even Eagle.

"But other than our little hiccup, it was a mission success, that's all that matters. We probably saved the Captain tons of time by putting a snag in their defenses. The sabotage made it look like it was from some rebels or something. Nothing they would suspect from a Spec Ops Group that's been on their tail."

"Improvise for the win." Killifish held a peace sign.

"Improvise for the win." Kate repeated, holding up the same gesture.

* * *

 **Author's Note- I am attempting to write in a third person perspective. Let me know if it works better, or if you prefer Scotty's POV. Anyways...time for some R &R chapters! I mean how wouldn't relax when you have a goddamn base in the middle of the Pacific!**

 **Thank you for all your views and the reviews! I'm new to posting my work, it usually stays locked inside my journals. I hope you stay tuned for more of the Fun!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Important Question

Kate and the team arrived back to Legion HQ with no further issues. It was a smooth ride, with no turbulence even. Killifish and Catfish rounded up the supplies they managed to fit into the Iroquois onto a passing jeep and the driver sped off to the base's armory to unload the gear. It would help supply the new recruits, however, they had also been the team to procure them. Due to Legion rules, that entitled them to anything they wanted before the supplies were distributed to the troops.

Kate had grabbed three items, two new knives. Theywere long and slim, with a red katana style handle and guard. They both had a red scabbard, with a dragon etched onto both sides. Killifish had told her it was called a Tanto. She had also found an old Vietnam war M16A1 as well, with all original parts. It looked like someone had been taking care of this weapon...

Kate inhaled the oceanic air and let out a sigh. She packed her loot into a duffel bag that Sheppard had thrown at her, she slung the bag over her shoulder, her hand resting on the strap. "Goodnight boys, see you around. Rest up."

"Thank you ma'am." Killifish responded before walking away. He had snagged a shotgun that was cut down for CQC, he was inspecting the pump action weapon.

"Sub-C?" The voice of Caracal stayed behind. She let out a barely audible sigh before she turned to face him.

"Caracal, I was not a fan of your behavior on our mission. In a mission like tha' there is no time for squabble or shenanigans. Take this as your first warning. If you become a hindrance to me or yer team again, ye consider yerself discharged, aye?" Kate sternly told him, her accent coming out due to stress.

"Yes ma'am." Caracal frowned at the punishment, expecting a reprimanding.

Kate shook her arms at her sides before walking to her living quarters. She didn't get too far before she overheard a conversation. "Did you hear that Commander Draco convinced Scotty to put a goddamn sauna on the base?"

"Seriously? That honestly sounds like a hassle. More stuff to clean. I mean…we just finished scarping off bird shit, too!"

"Yeah you're right about that. But it's gotta be good for the soul tho, right?"

"Have you seen any of the new girls?! Natasha, that russian broad? How about Cécile? I heard she's a French Spec Ops. GIGN, by the looks of her uniform. Oh, and there's a few other Legionnaires like us. Let me think...hmm...Swan, Robin, Elf, and a few more, too!"

"I'm starting to like all these girls getting recruited! The Captain has the right thing in mind!" Kate rolled her eyes at the small-talk and continued on her journey to her bed. She unlocked her room and waltzed in, surprisingly finding an empty bed.

She hummed a tune to herself and undressed. After getting ready for the night, shower and all, Kate collapsed her back on the bed. Her eyes stared up at the dark ceiling. She closed her eyes and saw the large cannon barrel of the tank in front of her. In a panic, she opened her eyes and looked around the room. "Jeez." She groaned. _I coulda died back there._ Kate frowned. She almost felt…regret. Or was it sadness? Emptiness? There was no fulfillment that the mission was complete. Sure, it was a relief…but she walked away with something else. She could have died. Kate folded her forearms over her eyes. _I could have died…and he wouldn't have known that I love him..._

* * *

 **November 12, [REDACTED] - 07:00**

Percy Cameron opened his eyes that automatically fell on the clock sitting adjacent to his bed. _Ugh, I slept in. I'm surprised no one woke me up_. Percy swung his legs over the side of the bed. He rubbed his dry eyes and raised his half-naked body from the bed, as he got ready for the day, the radio finally blared. He picked it up from the small bed-side table and turned it to receive. "This is Scotty."

"Good Morning Captain." It was Delacroix. "I heard through the grapevine that you were back. When you have to opportunity, can you come to the Command tower? Draco wishes to speak with you."

"Yeah, I'll be there in a flash. Just waking up."

"Alright. See you soon. Over and out."

"Over and out." Percy stretched his arms out to her sides. He threw on some khaki pants with a black long-sleeved shirt. He pulled up the sleeves just under his elbows. After stuffing the radio into one of the pant pockets, he was out. Once descending to deck Percy made his way to the mess hall. At one of the tables, he spotted a Legionnaire named Swan sitting with a girl and Cécile. The French woman had long, straight blonde hair that was held away from her face with a large bandana. No doubt she was beautiful if he were to get a good look at her face. Percy's eyes floated to the girl who was sporting a cast on her broken leg…a little surprised she could actually get up and move even after two days of bed-rest. _Rosal couldn't keep her down for long!_

"Oh! Hey Captain!" Swan spotted him. She held up her arm and waved for Percy to come over to the table.

"Let me grab some food, I'll be right over." Percy waved with his response. He walked over to one of the cooks.

"What can I get for ya Captain?" He greeted.

"Just a Dagwood."

"Coming right up." The chef made the glorious sandwich and handed it to him on a plastic tray. His next stop was the coffee machine that looked like it had just been brewed.

"Score." He grabbed a mug and filled it with the delicious dark liquid. With no hesitation after the mug was filled, he made his way to the table of females. "Good morning." Percy placed down his food and mug next to Swan and across from the two girls.

"A good morning it is." The girl said, taking a sip of some coffee. She spoke with a heavy Russian accent.

"Good to see you up and out of bed, Miss. You sure do heal fast."

"You're…Scotty, right? The Captain of this unit?" She brushed her brown hair back with her right hand.

"I am." He nodded then looked over to the new blonde. Her eyes were a beautiful sky-blue that only framed her perfectly proportioned face. She had high cheekbones with slender features. If there was a word that described her beauty…breathtaking would sum it up. "And you must be Cécile. Hard to see your beautiful face when it's covered by a helmet and that bandanna...you meet Draco yet?"

"Oui!" She confirmed with a smile. "Ze Commander is quite ze…" She paused, almost like she couldn't think of a word.

"I could only imagine the word you're going to say." Percy chuckled to himself. "How are the three of you enjoying our Headquarters so far?"

"Ah, out here is heaven compared to living in the mountains constantly being on the run from the Sang mercenaries. That medic, Rosal, has taken such good care of me since you saved me from the battle. I will be assigned to the combat unit soon; pull my own weight and return the favor." She started. "I'm starting to enjoy life here, too." Percy took a bite out of his sandwich, slowly savoring the taste.

"I think it is wonderful!" Cécile clapped her hands together with a smile. "There are so many birds that fly overhead and come to visit! Albatross, terns, tropicbirds…all the seabirds I'd never have a chance to see in France!"

Percy nodded and took another bite out of his sandwich. "I am enjoying myself as well." Swan added, cheerfully. "Thanks for assigning me to the mess hall. I added some Costa Rican recipes to the menu!" She smiled sweetly.

"Mmmm, that sounds delicious. I can't wait to try some." Percy added, taking the final bite of his sandwich, finishing it off.

"In any case, I've got to go catch up with Draco and Kate. It was nice meeting you Cécile and officially meeting you, Miss?"

"Natasha." She responded with a nod of her head. Percy picked up his mug and plastic tray. Before leaving the area, he placed the plastic tray where a small collection had started and carried his mug outside. Once outside, he saw a black and white creature sitting on the edge of the platform. It was stationed between two men that had been fishing.

"What is that?" Percy asked to no one in particular. He walked up to the two men, announcing his presence, making sure not to scare them.

"Oh Captain! Good morning! We're just fishing!" Upon approaching the men closer, the creature turned out to be a cat!

"We have a cat on base?" Percy asked, afraid to touch it just in case if the cat accidentally fell off the ledge of the sea platform, it was an easy 100 feet down.

"Yeah! The name's Nuke."

"Nuke? Haha. Hilarious." Percy took another sip of his coffee before walking away, trying everything in his power to not touch the adorable feline. He turned on his radio and called Jimmy.

"Draco, this is Scotty. Do you read me?"

"This is Draco."

"Good Morning, old pal. What's your location?" Percy inquired.

"The Command tower. Third floor, main room."

"Got it. I'll be right up." Percy made his way to the command room to meet Jimmy.

"Good morning." He said to the two guards, both saluting and allowing their leader to enter the tower. He decided to take the stairs, there were a lot more renovations to the whole place. Data displays, radar readings, good old fashion maps with battle lines drawn…it almost reminded him of the command room in the Sicily. "Wow, quite the upgrade." Percy looked around at all the fancy technology. He entered the main room on the third floor, after looking around the new and improved tower.

"Just who I needed to see." Draco spoke up, getting up from a chair. "Welcome back. I have someone I want you to meet, he's in the room across the hall."

"Is this the 'Special Case' you were talking about?" Percy asked as he guided him out into the hall.

"Mhmm." Once outside, Draco opened the door leading into the office across the hall. "I brought someone you might wanna meet." He announced, guiding Percy into the room. A lot of expensive renovations done to this one as well. A lot more gadgets and gear…looked like the perfect place to work on small scale R&D projects.

"Wow." Percy looked around, taking in his surroundings. Across the room he saw a man sitting in a chair. His Blonde hair was thick and feathery, it's length was running to his shoulders. _Wait_ … Percy squinted at him, it looked like he was doing the same. _That shaggy beard, those facial features_ … "Chris Davens?"

"Percival Cameron?"

"Wow! It really is you!" Percy smiled. The two of them worked their way to the middle of the room. Percy extended his hand for a shake which was happily received by his old acquaintance.

"Damned be me, it's a small world after all." Percy said.

"Damned be Ye." Chris smiled. "Damn Good to see you again, Been too long."

"Am I…missing something?" Draco butted in, walking beside the reunion.

"Oh!" Percy retracted his hand. "Chris and I attended MIT together back in the States. Granted, my major was History and his was completely different. I think he was already working on his PHD at that time. I would always see him during my lunch break between two of my classes."

"Yeah. The last time I saw you, I had just accepted that job for NASA." Chris spoke with a smile for the second time, he was happy to see an old friend.

"And now you're here...Wow." Percy nodded and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well at least you two are already acquainted." Draco added.

"I've been providing ARTEMIS with some intel in regards to the Sangvis and Mercenaries. I called in some business and military connections I aquired over the past years, you are about to be swamped with men, materials, and equipment. We need to go over some-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I've been gone for like…two days. I have no idea what you're talking about." Percy's brain couldn't keep up with the rapid fire speech.

"It's a lot to explain. I'll leave you two so you can get caught up." Draco waved, leaving to go find Delacroix, who was waiting for him in the Mess Hall...

* * *

 **A few hours later...**

"A physical, why?"

"Well, everyone needs one. Just to make sure you're still in good shape." Rosal explained.

"Ok?" Kate crossed her arms, feeling a little defensive. "Out of nowhere?"

"Oh, don't worry about it Sub-C. The Captain is wanting a physical done for everyone. You were just the next on my list."

"Jesus." Kate sighed with relief. "Alright, where do you want me to go?" Rosal flipped through a few more papers on his desk, humming.

"Well, let's see…room 128."

"On my way, doc."

"Oh Sub-C." He called out stopping her from exiting the office. He tossed her a plastic cup with a lid. "Pee in that."

"So demanding." She joked. She caught the small container in her hand and walked to the nearest bathroom. After collecting her sample, she walked into her assigned room and sat on the medical bed to await further attention. Once Rosal arrived, about an hour passed until she was done with her physical.

"Well everything looks good. Just remember not to push yourself too hard..."

"Thanks, Doc, good to get that out the way." Kate slid off the medical tray.

Upon walking out of the facility, Kate began to walk back to the command platform. "Wait!" Someone called out to her. "Sub-C! Wait!"

Kate stopped on the bridge and turned around, Orca was running up to her. "Orca? Hey! I haven't seen you in ages!"

He stopped a few feet shy of her and steadied his breathing. "Yes ma'am! I actually just got back from a reconnaissance mission in Asia."

"Look at you!" She smiled and punched his arm, making his cheeks flush red.

"Well I got something for you while I was over there." He was digging in one of his vest pockets. "A birdie told me that you like Elton John and I was able to get…this!" He pulled out a disc from his breast pocket. "It's a mixtape of some of his songs."

"You did, huh?" Kate's face lit up as she took the cassette from his hand. "Thank you, Orca. This is one thoughtful gift. I haven't heard Elton John in a long time."

"Heh, I kinda thought so." He scratched the back of his head. "I'm glad you like it."

"I don't just like it, I love it. Thank you." Kate hugged him and then held out her hand for him to shake. He smiled in return and firmly took a hold of her hand. "I'm gonna go to the kill room, you're welcome to join me."

"Nah, I've got a mission report to type up and deliver to Commander Draco." He saluted. "I'll see you around, Sub-C." Just like that he jogged off in the opposite direction. Kate smiled and looked down to the disc. This is awesome. I've got to get my music player.

After retrieving her Sony Walkman-D from her quarters, she found her way to the kill room. She stuck the headphones on her ears and waltzed to the tactical training area. It was an intricate maze, very well-made. She pressed 'play' on the Walkman. The phones blared a song she hadn't heard before. It instantly displayed a classic, catchy piano riff. Kate grabbed an AR15 hanging on the wall for training use. She loaded it and prepared herself for the timed relay. It was programmed to last five minutes. Each section had it's own booth of targets the challenger had to shoot before moving onto the next area. Kate made her way to the starting zone and pressed a big red START button for the training to commence.

Bringing her AR to a ready position, Kate made her way around the training area with the music of Elton John alive in her ears. Shot after shot his name swirled in her mind. _Percy._ What would happen if we fail? _Percy._ What if she were to stare into the barrel of another tank? _Percy._ What about a gun? _Percy_. What if the sun were to rise without him? _Percy_. She lost her balance and her left leg buckled out from beneath her. "Augh!" Her left knee hit the concrete hard as the gun fell from her hands. She caught herself with her right hand. "Ugh." Kate sat on her butt as the timer ran out.

Percy ran through every corner of her mind. "How wonderful life is now you're in the world…" Elton John echoed in her mind. Percy. She shut her eyes and rested her forehead on her left knee. If we can't bring this war to an end, than everything we've worked for will mean nothing. Everything that we've been through...gone. She placed both her hands on the ground and sat herself up, moving her weight to her right leg. She picked up the AR15 and proceeded to limp to the end of the trial. She took off her headphones and hung them around her neck. A few gunshots rang through the Kill Room. As Kate found her way back to the entrance, a squad was practicing their shooting with a multitude of weapons.

She chose to ignore them for her own sake, her mood was thin from collapsing. She positioned the gun back onto its position on the wall before exiting out. The sky had grown dark, clouds littered the atmosphere to block out natural light. Kate limped to the edge of the command platform and sat, her legs hanging off the edge. The sun was just about to finish setting. The dark purple and maroon reflected off the water with golden trim. "I love you…" She whispered to herself, keeping her eye on the horizon. If don't tell him now, I might never get the chance again.

Kate reached in her left pant pocket and pulled out her radio. "Draco. Draco, do you read me?" Silence. "Draco?"

"Hey, hey, why am I the bad guy? Come on, Cécile, wait! Cécile!" She heard his familiar voice she was calling for…but not the name she wanted to hear in return. Lydia's torso turned toward the commotion. Cécile was storming off toward the living quarters from the mess hall. She was red in the face...he probably said something insensitive or offensive accidentally. Draco, on the other-hand, had not given up his pursuit of the beautiful Parisian, trying to chase her down. Kate tucked in her lips and returned her eyes to the ocean.

"Kate? What are you doing out here?" The voice of Natasha rang out behind her. "It's getting late, you should go get some rest."

Kate sized up the russian as she got closer. She walked with one crutch while her leg was still in a cast.

"It looks like something is on your mind. No one stares out like that unless they're thinking about something…or someone." Kate scoffed and shook her head at Natasha's words.

"Got that right." Kate said, catching Natasha's figure in the corner of her eye.

"Do you mind if I join you, then?"

"Not at all."

"You see, I was the same as you earlier this afternoon. There was a lot on my mind as well…hell there still is." Her voice became somber. She used her crutch to lower her self to the ground and sit next to Kate. "There was a question that kept circling in my head…how do we win? What means do we have?" Natasha chuckled, regaining some life in her voice. "And then Scotty told me to stop feeling sorry for myself. He said 'Natasha, a soldier has to stand tall. Even when times get tough. When it feels like the fear and uncertainty could crush you…you're the one your comrades look to for reassurance. Don't forget it. That's what a soldier is..."

"Heh, wise words." Kate responded, feeling a little lighter. "He would probably tell me to pull myself together."

"Then that's what you should do." Natasha patted Lydia on the back with a light slap. "You need to tackle what is bringing you down. Conquer it." Kate looked into Natasha's beautiful forest-green eyes.

"You're right."

"Go tell him you love him. Don't think about the response he will have or you might not get another chance."

"Wait…what?"

"I've seen the way you were looking at Scotty." Natasha nudged her arm. "He is a little part of what makes you strong. No matter how distant he may seem."

"I can't believe you noticed."

"Woman's intuition." Natasha winked. "Maybe if you tell him, he will stop distancing himself from romance. I'm no expert, but he's probably missing something...He is missing you..."

"Heh. Good grief, Natasha." Kate laughed to herself. "Thanks for the pep talk. I'll get to it."

"You better, Comrade." Kate adjusted herself so she could stand up. She held out her hand to help the russian off the ground. Natasha took a hold and stood up with ease, remembering to bring her crutch with her. "Come on. Davai. We've got another day ahead of us." Natasha and Kate walked together back to their living areas. Natasha was located on the bottom floor for easy access while Kate traveled up.

She walked down the long hall and passed her own room before stopping in front of Percy's room. She closed her right fist and brought it up to knock on the door. When her knuckles were about to hit the door, she heard groaning. Kate's hand began to shake the more she held it up. She gently rested her knuckles on the door - no noise. Kate inhaled through her nose and softly exhaled. Knock. Her knuckles hit the door. Knock. Again. Knock. And again.

She could hear the rustling from beyond the door. Kate dropped her hand to her side, wanting to turn away. _Why the hell did she just knock?! No. I have to go through with this. If he's with another woman, so be it. He has to know... The_ door slid open, Percy was in a white cotton shirt with a pair of Legionnaire basketball shorts.

"K-Kate?" He was out of breath, sweating.

"Percy…I need to tell you something." He looked around, as if someone was watching. He opened his mouth to say something, but she instantly cut him off. "Don't talk. Just listen." She inhaled, looking at him in his beautiful blue eyes. "I had a realization while I was out on the field. I almost…died. I was staring down death's long dark barrel. I faced it head on, I knew I was going to be risking my life."

"K-Kate, I don't know if now's-"

"Percy." Kate interrupted him. "Just listen to me." She narrowed her eyes. "You're all I can think about day and night, dammit. I wasn't going to face death again without letting you know that I…" Kate paused. She could feel fear creep into her heart. She wanted to vomit her own heart out. "…that I love you." She choked out. "You don't have to say anything."

"Kate…" He sounded solemn…almost guilty. "Kate I-"

"Please." She cut him off for the last time. "Please don't say anything if you don't know what to say. Goodnight Percy." Kate left him in the doorway. The closer she got to her room she felt lighter. A weight had finally been lifted from her shoulders. Kate faced her door about to enter until she heard something.

 _Laughter_.

 _Laughter_?

Kate turned her head to face Percy's room. He was leaning in his door way laughing to himself, crossing his arms over his perfectly-proportioned chest. "What's…so…funny?" Kate narrowed her eyes.

"Are you serious?" Percy calmed down a little bit but still had laughter hitched in his voice.

"What, you don't think I am?"

"Kate, we're not…"

"Together? Yeah." She looked down to the ground after finishing Percy's sentence. "I know..."

That's when something she didn't expect happened. In a flash, Percy had crossed the distance between them. He grabbed her by the shoulders as he bent down to look into her eyes. Kate tried to shake him off, but he wouldn't let go, that's when the shield over her heart broke and tears started to roll down her face.

"Listen to me..." Percy said.

"Just leave me alone!" Kate cried.

"No, I'm not-" Percy said, his voice raising to talk over her.

"GO AWAY!" She cried again, trying to push him away.

"LISTEN TO ME!"

The next thing she knew, a sharp pain had struck her in the cheek. She looked up at him, her hand moving to her face. Percy's hand was already there, rubbing the red area with his thumb. Kate looked into his face as she kept crying, he brought his other hand up to her face, both of them looking straight into the other's eyes.

"Listen to me." Percy said, his voice starting to break. "It has been a whole year since I met you. You saved my ass and my old unit from an ambush. You fought alongside me at Camp Bastion and the Sicily Offensive. We have seen both our highs and lows, the good and the bad. We're not at the point of words, we are beyond that..."

"What does that mean?" Kate sniffled, confused at his words.

"Kate? Are you ready to answer the most important question of my life?" Percy asked, bending down even further, he was now looking up at her.

"What?" She asked again, still confused.

"Will you marry me?"


	4. Chapter 4 -Such lust for revenge, who?

**October 4, [REDACTED] - 08:00**

* * *

The Legion had grown exponentially since the arrival of Chris Davens, over two hundred and fifty staff were stationed at Headquarters at any given time. Outpost Alpha, from the Juno campaign in Sicily a year ago, had renovations done to it and was now housing over a thousand Legionnaires, most of them still in training. Davens had even managed to obtain a few Navy ships, an aircraft carrier along with four modernized battleships.

The ships had black letters on each side, LNS, marking each as part of the newly created Legion Navy. Draco had used surplus funds to purchase a few troop transport ships, capable of deploying or evacuating over five hundred soldiers. Supply ships had become a daily routine, most of the crates were loaded onto Allied Army Cargo Ships to be shipped to front line armies, but a respectable amount from each supply drop was also added to the Legion armory.

Kate was checking up on the numerous guards that were now stationed on the four sea platforms. She had just finished with the guards stationed on the supply platform and had made her way back to the Jeep she was using. This wasn't a standard issue Jeep, it belonged to her soon to be husband, Percy. It was helpful to have when going around the pacific ocean base, the Willy Jeep was olive drab with the legionnaire insignia on the doors, a white eagle clutching a knife in it's claws. Nakayama had installed a bench seat in the back of the vehicle, allowing for five total passengers. The windshield could be folded onto the hood, and Kate liked to keep it down to feel the wind in her hair, now slightly flowing past her shoulders.

Each platform was at least three kilometers apart, with a bridge attaching them to the hub of the base, the command tower. She had just pulled up to the command platform to grab a bite to eat from one of the many Mess Halls, when her radio started to buzz.

"This is Iris, come in." Kate answered, sitting in the Jeep with a burger in her hand.

"COMMAND TOWER! NOW!"

The voice of Draco boomed over the radio, it wasn't the normal tone for the man. His voice was full of authority, Draco wasn't asking her, he was ordering her. The only other time she had heard such seriousness from the man was during the Juno Campaign in Sicily. She didn't even bother to reply...

Her burger fell to the floor, the Jeep was left idling where it was parked by the Mess Hall, and the feisty ginger was running as fast as her legs would carry her...

* * *

 **Command tower, a few minutes later...**

"Commence Raid, offshore area in the Pacific. The winds will scatter our vengeance over the surrounding region. All will die...and wouldn't you know, someone's gone and built a pesky little fortress there. Now who would do that? Right in the middle of a brand new warzone, too. Oh well. All the better to test those greedy Mercenaries..." An unknown female voice was saying over the radio, broadcast on all frequencies, a legionnaire was fiddling with the dials to keep the signal clear.

"You've GOT to be kidding me!" Kate exclaimed as she listened to the radio broadcast. "We need to get all hands on deck, Draco. Where's my husband?!"

"Kate, you go rally the troops. We need to be ready for anything." Draco answered, not looking up from a battle map spread out on a table. "Take a guess where Scotty is..."

"Got it." Kate jogged out of the room and descended to the bottom floor of the command tower. She sprinted into a communications room that had access to all megaphones placed around the base.

"Attention all Legionnaires! Stop what you're doing and listen. This is your Sub-Commander! We are in the midst of an unknown threat! All personnel to their battle stations! This is not a drill! Everyone report to your squad leaders and await further orders." Kate hung up the megaphone controls.

She ran back up the two flights of stairs until she emerged back into the command room. AA guns and machine guns were placed in spots to cover the bridges in crossfires and cover the skies. Legionnaires had placed sandbags on all ends of each bridge, effectively sealing each platform off from the others. It was standard procedure, each platform was now acted as a fort that protected the command tower.

The Allied Cargo Ships in the area were equipped in the weapons, three inch naval guns and AA turrents. The ones laiden with supplies made a beeline for the western sea, in friendly territory. The ships that stayed, formed up with the Legion Navy and the fleet sped North, towards the source of the transmission...

"I see choppers headed this way!" Yelled a legionnaire manning a M2 Browning machine gun through the radio.

"Conan! Shoot those choppers down!" Kate ordered. "They might report back! Take it down if it's hostile!"

"Yes ma-" Conan's comms went dead.

"Damn, he's down!" Draco hit the desk with his fist.

"Fuck! Accepting fire from enemy gunship, a Hind D! We need to pull out! They have 2 Hinds and 10 transports!" Conan's voice protruded through Kate's headset, she could hear alarms sounding from Conan's control panel. It didn't sound good, but at least Sheppard was still alive.

"Oh thank god, Shep is fine..." Kate wanted to fall over. "Tell Conan to abort, get out of there! We got you covered! We can't afford to lose any of you!"

"Draco…Kate…They're targeting our home. You don't you think we should evacuate?" Percy's voice came through the radio chatter.

Kate and Draco shared the same look. She glanced into his bright blue eyes filled with the same kind of concern. In that moment, it wasn't just their lives that were important. The rest of the Pacific theater of war was at stake. Draco brought up his right hand and placed it on top of Kate left shoulder. Kate believed in Percy, and she knew Draco did as well. "No way..." Draco squeezed Kate's shoulder.

"If we're going out, we die taking as many of those bastards with us..." Draco spoke into the microphone.

"Heh...alright, fine then. I've kinda gotten attached to the place myself." Percy chuckled light-heartedly through the comms.

"I have to go help him." Draco spoke. "I'm going to need you to rally the rest of the troops."

"Do what you have to do. Percy is going to need all the help he can get..."

"I trust you to lead things here in my place." A Draco grabbed a hold of her hand and pulled her toward him. His left hand cradled the back of her head as he brought her in for a surprising hug. It went by so fast Lydia didn't even have time to register. "That's just in case I don't make it back."

"Draco…you're going to make it back." Kate punched him in the arm. "You have a promise to keep to Delacroix, don't you?"

"Yeah." He smiled. "I sure do..."

"Alright, get out of here. Everyone should be in their positions." Kate nodded her head with confidence.

"Once more into the fire..." Draco spoke aloud and swiftly walked out of the room, up to the helipad on the roof of the command tower.

* * *

 **Draco: October 4, [REDACTED] - 10:30**

"Conan! Drop me down on the bottom floors, below the deck!" Draco called out.

"You got it, Commander!" Sheppard maneuvered the Huey to the front of the place. Draco could hear gunfire and explosions through the whirring helicopter blades the closer they got to the ground. "The other guys should be here shortly! Let Iris know where I am. I have a feeling the Captain is going to need back-up!"

"In that case, why don't you take the present I brought you?"

"Present?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah! Why don't you look under your seat?" Draco stepped out of his seat and went prone to examine quite the weapon just chilling out under his seat.

Draco scoffed to himself. "Does the Sub-Commander know you have this?" Draco wrapped his hands around the large weapon and began to pull it out.

"I happen bring it along just in case!" Sheppard laughed.

"Heh. Now that's what I call forward thinking." In his arms, Draco held the mother of all missile launchers, the M47.

"Glad to be of service, sir!" He slung the launcher over his back safely and armed himself with the two extra rounds it came with. Once close to the ground for a comfortable landing, Draco jumped off and safely onto the northern platform, the combat unit. He pulled out a MP5 sub-machine gun as and proceeded through the platform, which was under attack from 3 sides.

"Scotty, this is Draco. Do you copy?" _No answer_. "Damn." Draco continued his way through the platform. Up ahead, he saw the smoke of an explosion and an enemy Hind descend into an area, a small journey ahead. The chopper was obviously distracted with something. "I have a feeling that's where Scotty is..." Draco chuckled to himself.

"Hey! Stop right there!" A voice bellowed from a few meters to the north.

Draco turned his attention to four men who were bundled close together. _Well that's very tactical_! Draco inwardly criticized their grouping pattern. The men were readying their weapons, but they weren't fast enough. Draco quickly unhooked a M67 grenade from his belt and pulled the pin. With a perfect lob, the grenade landed right in the center of the men.

"FRAG OU-" The explosion cut off the rest. _Didn't even stand a chance._ _At least I'm on the right track_. Draco made his way past the deceased men and body-parts and ran into the next area. Not too far ahead, he could hear the bullets from the helicopter pierce through metal trying to shoot at something… _that something being my buddy_...

"Nobody fucks with us." Draco huffed as he emerged into the next room. In the distance, ducking behind cover was Scotty, not really armed for dealing with such weaponry. Draco vaulted over the small wall that separated himself from cover. He readied the launcher by loading the missile and hoisting the weapon over his shoulder. In his field of vision, Draco aimed at the nose of the bird, which was still preoccupied with taking down Scotty.

"Percy! Take cover!" Draci called out. "Kiss your ass goodbye!" With a pull of the trigger, the missile launched from the barrel with a powerful noise. The projectile collided with the nose of the helicopter and exploded. Totally destroyed, it crashed to the ground in flames and with a large thud. "Hot damn, that is one powerful piece of equipment!" Draco cheered as he stood up. "Oh fuck...Percy?! You ok?!"

Scotty stood up from cover now that the coast was clear. Draco jogged up to him. "Here, I brought you a present. You might need it more than I do."

"You crazy son of a bitch. Thanks mate... They dropped off a squad, cornered me with that Hind, and got control of this platform's deck." Scotty said, happy to see his old friend, taking the M47 and holstering it behind his shoulders.

"Here's some extra ammo." Draco held out the other two missiles for the M47. "Sheppard is around to prevent enemy reinforcement from air. I'll follow you and cover you from behind! Let's clear out that platform!" He saluted Scotty before they both booked it toward the middle of the platform. Draco stood patiently with his sub-machine gun at the ready guarding the doorway Scotty had run through. "Bring it on." He muttered to himself...

Draco had a feeling they would've been followed and he was right, as Scotty was busy clearing the room, a squad of eight mercenaries had come running through the doorway. The first four fell victim to the 9mm bullets of the MP5. When he ran out of ammo in the magazine, Draco simply dropped the sub-machine gun and drew his favorite handguns.

Like a wild west gunslinger, the .45 Colt Peacekeepers flew from their holsters and fired like a flash of lightning, each bullet dropping one of the remaining mercenaries. One of the soldiers for hire was wounded, and he stared in shock at the man who had killed his whole team while clutching the hole in his stomach.

"W-Who are you?!" The man exclaimed.

"Me?" Draco asked a sinister smile across his face. He picked up his MP5 from the metallic floor and slung it over his shoulder, slowly walking over to the wounded man, twirling his revolvers in intriguing ways. They would spin, he would throw them, catch them, all the tricks you could imagine...

"In the East, I am Shalashaska! Here in the West, I have taken a new moniker! I am Dracovich!"

The merc stared in horror at the man, unable to speak. Draco threw the guns into the air with a spin, and caught them. He aimed the Colts at the man, pulling the hammers back with amazing speed...

 _Bang_!

"Room Clear!" Scotty called from inside the room. "Done with your fun?" He said with a smile on his face, when Draco entered. He was standing by a set of controls for the cargo elevator. He pressed the button to call the lift, and started reloading his now empty M4. Another four mercenaries lay dead inside the room, killed by suppressed sub-sonic 5.56mm bullets.

"Of course." Draco replied as the elevator doors made a ping noise and the doors opened. "Where's your L85?"

"Barracks...I was training recruits at this platform. They are hold up in the lower levels and rooms, waiting for my signal to charge out and take the enemy by suprise." Scotty said as they both stepped onto the elevator.

They both ascended up a cargo elevator and made it to the deck of the platform. Two dead Legionnaires lay inside the elevator room, both of them riddled with bullets, while three dead mercs could be seen on a nearby stairwell outside. The sounds of battle were fierce, multiple explosions and gunshots could be heard through the door. Scotty readied his M4 and Draco reloaded his MP5 Sub-Machine gun.

"Let's Go!"

* * *

 **10:45**

Kate had rallied the Legionnaires and Allied Army naval troops that had been on the platforms during the attack. The mercenaries were easily fended off, being woefully unprepared for combat with a professional military force. The soldiers for hire had pulled back to the two northern platforms, the main force of Legionnaires would have to break through the enemy on the first northern platform, and cross the bridge to link up with Percy and Draco on the second platform. Kate gathered a team from the Elite Corps and ordered them to break through the enemy forces and rendezvous with the Captain and the Commander. They were usually able to be distinguished by their Tiger Stripe uniform, balaclava and black beret. She wanted desperately to lead the team herself, but someone had to stay to command the Naval battle in the Northern Sector.

The team of five was ready within a minute, gathering all the weapons and ammunition they would require for the mission. The team consisted of three riflemen, a sniper, and a machine gun.  
Gathered behind the sandbags on the bridge, they organized themselves into a V formation. Their leader nodded to the nearby troops guarding the bridge.

The main force of Legionnaires popped out of cover and began to spray the enemy positions on the adjacent platform with an impressive amount of firepower. The elite team vaulted over the sandbags, and began to charge over the bridge.

"Contact! LMG, 10 o'clock!"

"He's down! Move! Move!"

"Contact! 2 SMGS, Front!"

"Firing!"

"Tangos down!"

"FRAG OUT!"

The team didn't stop at the other end of the bridge, they simply jumped over the enemy positions and kept sprinting, leaving the mercs to battle with the main force. The last Elite Legionnaire to jump the sandbags, pulled a grenade pin with his teeth, dropped the explosive at his feet and continued sprinting to the objective. The explosion destroyed the sandbags, killing a few mercenaries and also clearing the way for the main force, now charging their way across the bridge.

Those in the Elite Corps were very the best troops in the entire legion, many of them veterans of the sicily offensive or earlier. They would see their mission to the end, even if only one of them was left standing. Sprinting through the buildings, they stopped at the sandbags leading to the final bridge, ducking to avoid enemy gunfire. The main force of legionnaires was now catching up to them, many of them shooting from the hip and running to the protection of the sandbags or whatever would stop a bullet.

A brief firefight broke out, the Elite Corps troopers were aided by a few Allied sailors that managed to reach their position. They managed to fire back at the enemies and killed six mercs, before the main force took shelter behind the sandbag barricades.

"Covering fire!" The leader of the main group ordered, a Staff Sargeant. A few dozen sailors and legionnaires emerged from cover and hammered the enemy with a combination of bullets and grenade launchers. The remaining mercs on the bridge were killed before they could run to the safety of the last platform.

The leader of the elite team turned towards the leader of the main force. "My team and I have to get to that platform! " He yelled over the gunfire and explosions.

"We can't go anywhere with those Machine Gun nests! It's suicide!"

Just as the man was about to protest, his headset crackled to life. "Pathfinder, come in. This is Overlord, Repeat. Pathfinder, respond."

The leader of Pathfinder had to duck to avoid shots from an enemy LMG, he cursed and clicked the button on his throat mic. "This is Pathfinder."

"Pathfinder, nice to hear from you. What's your situation?" Delacroix responded.

"We're pinned down at the final bridge. Two Machine Gun nests and multiple groups of infantry. These guys must have a ship or something, they just keep coming...couldn't hurt if you would authorize us some support. Please inform the Sub-Commander..." He responded, trying to report important details.

"Wait one..." Delacroix told him.

He focused back on the firefight, the situation was turning into a stalemate quickly. A sailor tried to shoot one of the LMG Gunners, but got hit in his left shoulder. One of his team members had taken a bullet during the charge across the bridge, the rifleman was now tying the wound on her arm using her teeth and a bandanna from her BDU pockets. The enemy was gathering at the end of the bridge, massing for a counterattack.

"Pathfinder, come in." Delacroix's voice crackled from the radio.

He clicked the throat mic twice. "This is Pathfinder."

"120mm mortars will fire six rounds, including five rounds of High Explosive. Time your charge with the barrage to get across the bridge, then link up with the Capitan and the Commander." Delacroix instructed the man.

"Roger that."

The loud whistling of incoming mortar rounds could be heard a few moments later, the first round landed straight on the sandbag wall, blowing apart a few unlucky mercenaries. The second mortar round destroyed one of the Machine Gun nests, at exactly the same moment, Pathfinder team jumped up from their positions and began sprinting across the bridge. The third mortar round went wide, landing in the ocean, exploding and causing a giant splash that showered the team in gallons of salt water. The fourth and fifth rounds exploded in roughly the same area as the first, killing more mercenaries...

The Pathfinders were only a thousand feet away from the enemy when the sixth and final mortar round exploded. Instead of causing damage to the platform, it created a smoke screen. The team burst through the smoke, shooting or stabbing at any enemy within sight.

The Pathfinder leader was first to enter the smoke cloud. He slung his rifle over his shoulder and pulled out a standard issue Legion combat knife. The blade was black, to help with stealth missions and to prevent a glare from the metal. The two riflemen, including the wounded woman, followed their team leader and charged into the smoke with their blades drawn. The team's sniper and MG gunner stayed on the bridge, taking out all the enemies outside the smoke and on top of the buildings. The female sniper used her rifle with immense skill, using that talent to protect her comrades battling inside the smoke. The Machine Gunner was busy suppressing the enemies not inside the smoke cloud, his M249 SAW making sure the mercenaries couldn't run away or fire back...

When the smoke cleared, they could see the result of their handiwork and the mortars. Over a hundred enemy combatants had been killed in the timespan of just a few minutes, many of them falling dead due to the Elite Corps Legionnaires. They started to search the area for signs of their Commander and their Captain...

* * *

Author's Note-

I decided to go ahead and give the spotlight (for a bit) to a normal unit of Legionnaires (as normal as Elite troops can be...hehhe...)


End file.
